Spring Country
by getwow21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was banished from Konoha thirteen years ago, when he successfully brought back Sasuke Uchiha. Now, they need him back, but will he come back to save his former home, or live the happy life with his new family? ItaNaru, Yaoi, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Huge ItaNaru- Yaoi Fan, so don't mind me if most my stories ae this pairing! Hope you enjoy!**

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby banished from Konoha. You must leave within the next 24 hours." Koharu said. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and walked out, which really wasn't what they were expecting. He had just got back from a successful mission of bringing back the traitor, Sasuke Uchiha.

It wasn't really that much of a fight, considering Naruto was much stronger, but he did get some injuries, seeing that he unexpectedly used the curse seal by choice. He was admitted into the hospital, where people, his own teammates on team 7 and on the mission blamed him, even Kakashi did. In all honesty, once the old man died, he was just waiting for them to try something. He didn't care for them anymore.

He went to his apartment and suddenly strong arms wrapped around him and he relaxed.

"I was banished." he said simple and the person growled.

"Because you brought him back?"

"Because I used Kiyomi's chakra." Yes, he knew about the Kyuubi from a young age, heck she was like a sister to him.

"I suppose this is a good thing, seeing as that none of us wanted to stay here." he smiled.

"I have something I need to tell you 'Tachi." Naruto said shyly.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, sitting on his bed and bringing his little Kitsune on his lap.

"Umm...you see...I'm pregnant."

 **Fourteen Years Later**

A Konoha team had snuck inside the Spring country. There were rumors of two Uchiha families that lived there that they were going to check out, and maybe even bring them back to Konoha. The team consisted of the entire Konoha 11 , Jiraiya and Kakashi. Sasuke was the most anxious. The thought that he had family to begin with, alive, was just so...he couldn't put it in words, but he did wonder why they weren't in Konoha, just like the rest. Speaking of Konoha, the village had been declining over the years. They had absolutely no allies, and no one wanted anything to do with them, especially after the incident. Naruto's banishment. They all had regretted he way they acted towards him, well those that did, others were fighting for their lives. The one who felt the most guilty were the team 7 members. Sakura to some extend did feel guilty, but Kakashi and Sasuke were worse. Kakashi because Naruto was his sensei's son and he didn't pay that much attention to him. He regretted that he ignored him and what he said to him the day he brought Sasuke back. Sasuke, because, well he liked the blonde since their academy days and he still did. After he was brought back, his punishment was a slap on the wrist and became an active ninja in a years time. But whenever he was allowed to go on a mission, he would use it to look for his blonde crush. He saw the celebrations the people made and when Tsunade revealed his status as a Jinchuriki, the younger generation had more respect for him and had given the older generation the cold shoulder. Needless to say, they started re-thinking about the demon and some even felt bad. After the village began declining, the Fire Damaiyo wasn't happy and cut their budget by forty percent. People wanted to leave and go live somewhere else, but everywhere they went, they were declined. Yup, everyone had began avoid Konoha like the plague. They weren't even allowed in the Spring country and were taking a large risk. Konoha was already in a war like state from different attacks from Oto and other smaller villages, so they couldn't have the Spring take action, especially since they began raising well in the shinobi world.

They enter the country with their disguises and immediately began looking around, splitting into their old teams and Jiraiya went with team 7. He looked every where for his godson, but couldn't find him at all. It was like he disappeared and he knew the Akatski didn't take him, because they had mysteriously disappeared around the same time Naruto was banished.

"Do you really think that they'll be here? I mean, why would they be here and not in Konoha?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't know, but then we could bring them back to Konoha, where they belong." Kakashi said.

"Hn."

"Hey you there! Can we ask you something?" Jiraiya asked a boy. The boy turn around and looked at them.

"Yes? Is there something you need sir?" he asked. Immediately Sasuke had a feeling that there was something familiar about the boy, something that had to do with his brother, but shrugged it off. But the boy did have raven hair and dark eyes like an Uchiha, but his skin was tanned.

"Yes, we're looking for an Uchiha family that lives here? Maybe there are two?" Jiraiya asked and instantly the boy was on guard.

"I suppose you're new here. What do you want with the Uchihas?" he growled but was suddenly cut off.

"Kei! What's taking you so long?" a girl yelled. they looked and instantly froze. She looked exactly like a female Naruto, except her eyes were a darker blue.

"Kei, Rika! Its almost mom's party and you guys thing we have all the time in the world!" another boy exclaimed and he had dark blond hair with sky blue eyes. The girl and the boy stood next the boy from earlier.

"Hey, is there something wrong Kei?" Rika asked.

"No, they were asking about the Uchiha family that lives here." he said.

"Are you guys new? 'Cuz everyone knows the Uchiha family."

"Ren...we're not suppose to say anything." Rika reminded them and this got the Konoha team thinking. Sasuke thought, couldn't help but think that these three reminded him so much about Naruto and Itachi.

"Look, we're not here for trouble, so please just answer us." Kakashi asked.

"Sorry, but-"

"Nii-san! Nee-chan!" a little boy about the age of four yelled and ran up to them.

"Haru!" they all exclaimed and hugged their little brother.

"Look! I made this for kaa-san! Will he like it?" Haru asked sweetly. He had dark raven hair, but sky blue eyes.

"Of course he will! Its kaa-san's party and you know he loves everything we give him!" Rika said, picking him up.

"Are you guys siblings?" Sakura blurted out.

"The three of us are triplets. We're thirteen and this is Haru, our youngest sibling, whose four. We never got your names, do you mind telling us?" Ren asked.

"Yes, my name is Sakura, this is my teammate Sasuke, my sensei Kakashi and this is Jiraiya of the sannin. Could you please tell us where the Uchiha family is? Sasuke here would like to met them." she pleaded and the others looked at her angrily.

"You guys...are from Konoha." Kei said lowly and they tensed. "Rika, Ren get Haru home. These people aren't suppose to be here." he said and understanding that their sibling was serious, they left.

"Please don't tell anyone. I just want to know if there are any Uchihas." Sasuke said, finally speaking up.

"Look. Konoha isn't welcomed here so I suggest you leave. The Uchiha family here is well respected and they wouldn't want you to bother them." he said and then walked away, not before giving them a glare, one that Sakura would recognize anywhere.

"Your an Uchiha aren't you?" she said. "And earlier, you guys refered to your mother as a guy. How is that possible?" and they saw him tense.

"Leave. Now. Or else." he said, sharingan spinning with a glare and then left. Sasuke was literally holding his breath from the moment Sakura said he was an Uchiha, but seeing the sharingan was another thing.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a pretty good idea you their 'mother' is." Jiraiya said.

"We'll call everyone back and then follow them. We have t find out." Kakashi said and nodded.

xxxxxxxxx

"That was pretty reckless Kei. Now what do we do? Tou-san is gonna get angry." Rika said, once her brother caught with them.

"I don't know, but they know now. Let's just enjoy the party for now. We can worry about it later." he said.

"Yea, its not like mom and dad can't just kick their asses and get it over with!" Ren grinned and the others smiled.

"Ah, Ren-nii, you said a bad word~" Haru sang and giggled, as the others laughed.

"I know, I know. I put money in the swear jar. Gosh I think that thing was always there!" They reached their compound and opened it.

"Tou-san, we're home!" Rika yelled.

"Good. Did you get everything you need?" he asked and they grinned tossing over some scrolls.

"Dad, is mom coming yet?" Ren asked.

"Almost, just an hour left."

xxxxxxxxx

The Konoha team had all gathered and were on trees outside the compound. From what they saw, they were getting ready for a party. The first people to arrive, they noticed, was the Spring Daimyo herself, with her husband, the Kage and what looked like her children. The eldest being about eleven years old male and then an eight year old daughter and two five year old twins, a girl and a boy. Next came three children that also seemed to be Uchiha, two girls and one boy, and also seemed to be triplets and siblings of the four that team seven met earlier. Next, came to the shock of everyone there Sasori and Deidera, who also looked like they had children with them. Twin thirteen year olds, one girl and one boy and then a nine year old boy and a then twin six year old boys.

"Why the hell are the Akatski here?!" Ino exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it seems that the Daiymo knows. Somethings going on here. Lets wait and see." Shikamaru said and they began to look again. But this time, Kakashi paled at what he saw.

"What's the matter sensei?" Sakura asked.

"T-They're suppose to be dead." he said, pointing the new comers.

"Who are they Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked, but somewhat had a feeling at who it was.

"Obito and Rin. My teammates." he whispered and they all wide eyed. Those two were suppose to be dead and from what they could see, they were married and had three children of their own. Then another family entered and it was Jiraiya's turn to hold his breath and pale.

"What's the matter Jiraiya?" Chouji asked.

"They're suppose to be dead too." he said to them.

"How many dead people are coming back from the dead!?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Shh! We don't want to get caught!" Hinata said.

"Who are they?" Shino asked.

"They were my students at one time during the war, but I got word that they died Those two are Nagato and Konan and from the looks of it, Yahiko is dead." Jiraiya said. This got everyone thinking. _'What the hell was going on.'_

"Lets keep on looking." Neji said. Ove the next thirty minutes, more Akatski members began coming in and the children there were playing with one another, with the older ones helping out in setting everything out. The adults were sitting down and chatting, like it was a usually thing. Then a red haired woman came in the door.

"Haru, where's your father?" she asked him, since he was the closest.

"Daddy is inside." he sad.

"Is there something the matter Kiyomi? I just finished everything inside." they heard a man's voice and all the Konoha team froze. they seemed to be getting a lot of shocks, but the one that was the most shocked was Sasuke. There in all his glory stood the man that killed his entire family, his clan.

Itachi Uchiha.

Before they could do anything, Haru yelled

"Tou-san!" and jumped into his arms. Itachi picked him up and smiled.

"Kiyomi, is there a problem?" he asked again.

"I just got his shadow clones. So stand back okay?" she said and unsealed two scrolls. Out a came a person, who they couldn't tell, since their faces were covered.

"Are you sure its going to work? It'll be great if it does." Deidera said.

"I'm positive that it'll work." she said.

"Okay then. Let's make it work." Obito said.

"I need everyone to stand back now." she yelled and then began applied some chakra to both the clones. The Konoha team tensed, since they knew this chakra, it was the Kyuubi's chakra. Then, something amazing happened. Something that none of them would have thought. Standing right before them, in the flesh, were two more people that were suppose to be dead.

"H-How!? Those two I'm sure are suppose to be dead!" Jiraiya stammered, as the others held Sasuke back rom murdering his brother.

Standing right in front of them, were MInato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Minato? Is that you?" Kushina said.

"Yea it is. Do you know where we are?" he asked and then noticed the people around them. "Um...hello?" he said ackwardly.

"Hello. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki I believe?" Itachi said.

"Itachi? IS that you?" Kushina said.

"You remember me?" he asked curiously.

"Of course I do! YOu were so young the last time. Looked just like Mikoto. Oh, where is she?" she said loking around.

"Now that I think about it, this doesn't seem like Konoha." Minato said and then both their eyes widen.

"Naruto!" they both exclaimed.

"Please calm down. Everything will be explained." Itachi said.

Meanwhile, the Konoha team were wonder why these two would want Naruto.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Care to explain genious?" Ino said.

"If those two are who I think they are, then Konoha is royally in deep shit." he replied and then Hinata gasped, with Neji's eyes going wide.

"What? What's going on?" Chouji asked.

"Konoha banished the son of the Yondaime." Shino stated.

"No way!" Kiba whispered.

"He looks just like him. The Yondaime that is." Lee said.

"He looks like a carbon-copy that's what!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Shh, let's keep listening" Tenten said.

Back at the compound, Kiyomi had just shown the two parents Naruto's life. Kushina was crying and cursing and Minato was sad and disappointed, but agreed with his wife and their destruction.

"Look, its Naruto's birthday today and I used the bit of chakra you two sealed within him and I'm using my chakra to enhance your stay. I'll say you have about an hour tops." Kiyomi said.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" Kushina asked.

"I'm Kyuubi, but my real name is Kiyomi. I helped Naruto when the villagers hindered his educations. He's quite a prodigy in sealing." she smiled.

"Thank you. For taking care of my son. Who would have thought that the all terrifying Kyuubi was actually kinder than the people of Konoha." Minato laughed and they all followed.

"I must say, that it is an honour to met you both. My name is Kyouki and I'm the Daimyo of the Spring country. Your son is like a little brother to me. He gave me the strength to take my place and rule, instead of hide." Kyouki said, shaking both their hands.

"Really now? Our Naru-chan is pretty awesome isn't he Mina-koi?" Kushina smiled, squeezing his arm and he squeezed back and agreed.

"Sensei..." Obito said, moving up with Rin.

"O-Obito?! Rin!? Not to sound rude, but your both suppose to be dead!" Minato exclaimed.

"Before Naruto came, I just wanted to apologize." he got on the floor and bowed, shocking the couple. "I'm so so sorry sensei for making your life and that of your family horrible."

"Obito..." Rin looked on sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina said.

"The Kyuubi attack that happened...I was the masked man." he said shocking them further.

With the Konoha team, things weren't so bright.

"W-What? He was the masked man!?" Jiraiya exclaimed in disbelief.

"Obito, how could you?" Kakashi wondered.

"Something is not right. I don't think he would say this if something wasn't up." Shikamaru said.

Back at the compound, it was dead silent.

"What do you mean you were the masked man? Obito, you attacked Konoha?!" Minato said in a disbelieved tone.

"Sensei, you have to know that it wasn't his fault!" Rin exclaimed

"Huh?"

"He was being controlled, by Madara Uchiha." she said

"But isn't he suppose to be dead?" Kushina exclaimed.

"Well he is now?" Nagato muttered.

"Nagato? Is that you?" Kushina asked.

"Its nice to see you too Aunt Kushina." he smiled as she hugged him.

"Kushina, who is he?" Minato asked.

"Oh, he's my nephew. My sister's son."

"Okay now what's this about you being controlled Obito?" Minato asked again.

"You see sensei. Its sorta starts with me being stabbed by Kakashi's chidori, which was completely by my accord. So Obito came and told me that he was saved at the bridge by Madara Uchiha, who wants to control him. He used the little bit of free will he had to bring me to a hospital at the nearest town, where I fell into a coma. He, along with Nagato were being controlled by Madara, where he made them create a group called the Akatski. Everyone who was a member is here, but didn't want to join. He gave them a choice, die or join, which really isn't a choice. It was your son that helped free them and then they all teamed up to kill him. For good this time." Rin concluded and they digested what happened. Then Obito, who was still on the ground, was engulfed in a hug by both Kushina and Minato

"Obito." Minato began. "It wasn't your fault. You helped keep Rin alive and yes, our son did go through a lot but I think he's happy right now, seeing all of this."

"He's right Dattabane! So cheer up!" Kushina exclaimed.

"*gasp* you say what my mommy says!" Haru exclaimed, but before anything could be said, Kiyomi exclaimed,

"Alright everyone, he's on his way so get into position."

The Konoha team so far understood that it was Naruto's birthday party and that he frighteningly knew all these people, but they were still shocked when they saw him enter.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha had just had a frustrating day. He was the head of the sealing and barrier department in the Spring country and his barrier system was top-notch, but then again, what would you expect from an Uzumaki. They had detected the Konoha team the minute they entered and oddly, they were near his home. He honestly didn't want to deal with them right now and to top it up, some idiot though he would 'improve' the system, making everything go haywire, so it took him hours to fix it. He wore a simple light blue kimono, with an Uchiha fan at the back that was somewhat cover by his long waist length hair. So imagine his surprise, when he got home and was welcomed with a

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" from all the children there and some of the adults. But what shocked him the most, were two people he though dead.

"M-Mom?...Dad?" he whispered

"Naruto!" and they enveloped him in a hug.

"H-How is this happening?" he cried out after their little reunion and so Kiyomi explained what she did and he gave her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you." he smiled and she smiled backed.

"Okay, I believe some of use want to eat now." Kisame exclaimed and the others followed, not after congratulating the blonde.

"Happy birthday koi." Itachi said, giving him a kiss on the lips, which he happily return. This had made Rin, Konan and Kushina, yaoi fans, squeal, while Minato looked lost. Seeing this, Naruto laughed and Itachi held him around the waist from behind.

"Mom, Dad I want you to met my husband, Itachi Uchiha." making Kushina squeal again and hugged him.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" and then she turned sad. "I'm so so sorry for what we made you go through." she said, nudging Minato.

"Y-Yeah. I honesty didn't think they would go that far. I wanted you to be seen as a hero, but instead I-"

"Dad stop. You both didn't know and its not your fault. You trusted them and they lost your trust. Besides, I have a family, friends and live in a great country to call my home. I don't regret my life so far. But I don't think I could ever for give Konoha. Actually I don't want anything to do with it. I won't get revenge, that's so old, but I won't associate with it." he said and Minato hugged him again, tightly. He was so afraid that his son would hate him, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Thank you, for not hating me." he whispered.

"So, what's this about a family?" Kushina asked with a smirk, making him blush.

"W-Well, you see because Kiyomi was sealed within me, she managed to give me female organs. Its sorta why I look a bit feminine. I gave to birth about five times"

"Yatta! We're grandparents! Isn't that great Minato! And we get to met them!" she said, making him laugh.

"So, where are your five kids?" Minato asked as it was clearly seen that he wanted to met them.

"I think your mistaken Minato. We don't have five children." Itachi smirked, making Naruto even more redder. The rest of the guest were by now talking amongst themselves, eating or having fun.

"W-What. Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had a miscarriage." making them both laugh.

"'Tachi! Don't do that!"

"It was quite amusing."

"I don't follow." Kushina said.

"Neither do I." Minato replied.

"The thing is, I gave birth five times, but the first three time were triplets the fourth time were twins and the fifth was just a single child." he said. Kushina and Minato tried doing the math in their heads and their eyes bugged out.

"You have twelve children!" they both exclaimed, getting laughter from the other guests.

The Konoha team almost fell from their tree ledges when they heard that. They were still processing that Naruto was married to the traitorous Uchiha, but hearing that just sent them to shock.

"What the hell!?" Kiba began.

"Why would Naruto get married with a traitor!?" Sakura exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts. Meanwhile, Shikamaru was thinking about the entire thing and they had gotten so much information, information that they were mislead in.

"I think that there's something up with Itachi." he said, gaining their attention.

"Oh? And what is that? He's a traitor plain and simple." Sasuke said, sharingan spinning. First his brother takes family away from him, and then the love of his life.

"Well everything that we're getting are things we didn't know, like the Akatski for example and this Madara Uchiha."

"I agree." Neji said, "I think we should keep listening and see what else is revealed." and they turned their attention back tot he party.

"Yup! Mom, Dad, these are my children." he said, waving at the twelve that was lined up in front of them.

"Hello Grandma Kushina, Grandpa Minato. My name is Rika and these are my twin brothers Kei and Ren. We're the EMS triplets age thirteen, genin, the eldest." she said as they each hugged them.

"EMS triplets?" Kushina asked.

"I'll explain later." Naruto said.

"S'up?! The names Arashi and these are my twin sisters Rei and Mikoto. We're the MS triplets, age eleven and in the shinobi academy. Its nice to met the dead, dettebayo!" a red haired with blonde streaks, blue eyed boy said cheerfully, along with a raven haired black haired girl and a blonde haired girl with black eyes, making them laugh.

"Hey! My name is Kushina just like you! Cuz I've got red hair like yours. The raven here is Izuna and the blonde here is Daisuke. We're the S triplets and we're nine years old and also in the academy. Mom told us a lot about you guys, well as much as he could." she grinned.

"Ohayo. My name is Hikari and this is my twin sister Akane. Its really nice to met you." a blonde haired girl said politely as a raven haired with red streaks girl just grinned and waved at them.

"My name is Haru and I'm the youngest! I still don't have my sharingan, but mom said he'll unseal it when I turn five. I'm four right now." he said from his father's arms.

"Oh Naru-chan! They're adorable!" Kushina cooed towards the children. Minato began playing with the children. "What's with the EMS, MS and S names by the way?

"Thanks mom." Naruto smiled. "And that, well since kekkei genkai originally came from the tailed beasts, the sharingan was Kiyomi's present. Usually if you want to have the fourth stage of the sharingan, you have to kill your best friend, but Kiyomi gives it to them when they pass a test. this stage also as a lot of strain on your chakra reserves, but they don't have that problem because they already have the Uzumaki large chakra reserves. The fifth stage is that you have to steal the eyes of a person who has MS eyes, but like the fourth stage, Kiyomi gives them a test and if they pass, she grants them the fifth stage. The eldest three have their EMS eye hence the Ems triplets and so on." he concluded and they looked at them with pride.

"That's amazing." Kushina said

"What did Haru mean that you were going to unseal his sharingan." Minato asked, with Akane on his back.

"You see, because we Uzumaki naturally have large chakra reserves and also because of Kiyomi's chakra, they have a lot of chakra for normal children, so each one of them was born with their sharingan on. I would seal it until they turn five. Itachi and I haven't had the best childhood, so we're going to give them the best they can have." he said firmly and Itachi held him closer and the children went back to their games, leaving the four there.

"Say you never answered my question earlier. Where's Mikoto?" Kushina said, making them look at one another.

The Konoha team were shocked with the new revelation. They were just thinking how strong theses children would be, making it an even more reason why they should bring them all back. Sasuke was grinning on he would get the blonde under him and get him to rebuild his clan, thinking that his parents would tell him to stay away from the murder. Everyone saw this and sighed. They just prayed that he wouldn't do anything drastic that would make the Spring declare war.

"You see mom, the entire Uchiha clan, except Sasuke and Obito were killed." Naruto said sadly.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" Minato asked.

"You see, just like how Madara screwed Obito's life, he screwed Itachi's too." Naruto growled, holding Itachi tightly.

"I was on a mission and when I returned, the Sandaime had me placed under arrest by the ANBU, because I was believed to have killed my clan. In truth though, I was framed by Madara and before I was captured, I escaped. I tried to see my brother, but he was placed in a genjutsu by the Uchiha to make him believe that I was the one that killed our clan. He didn't believe me when I tried to explain, so I left. I return about a week later, to the one person I knew would believe me and he did." he smiled as he kiss his blonde's forehead.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your clan and to you as well. It must be tough for everyone to believe that you were the murderer." Minato said.

"I wonder why Sarutobi didn't further investigate?" Kushina wondered.

"He believed me afterwards." he chuckled. "He had to believe me really or else Konoha was doomed."

"Explain."

"When I went to Naruto and he told that he believed me, the Sandaime came for his weekly visits. Before the massacre, I was an ANBU body guard assigned to protect him."

"He did a pretty good job too. The other ANBU would only come in last minute before I was critically wounded." Naruto huffed, making Kushina hugged him.

"I poor poor baby boy! Why I ought to-"

"Wait you said Konoha was doomed, what did you mean by that?" Minato said, ignoring his wife's rants.

"Well as I was saying the Sandaime came and visited Naruto the same time I arrived. He was going to have me arrested, but Naruto threatened that if he didn't believe me and ask a Yamanaka to at least check my memories, then he would release Kiyomi." making them and the Konoha team's eye's bug out.

"You could have died Dattabane!" Kushina exclaimed.

"How old were you this was all happening? I don't think you would have known about the Kyuubi sealed within you at a young age." Minato asked.

"Oh I knew about Kiyomi since I was like five? She taught me everything I know, even brought me to our compound. Loved the room by the way." he added, making them smile.

"So, he brought a Yamanaka?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. He told him that I was innocent, so the Sandaime began apologizing and said he was going to reveal my innocence, but I didn't want that." he said.

"And why not?" Minato frowned.

"It was around that time that the Akatski was being formed and rumors that they were collecting Jinchuriki to extract the buju were known. So I joined the organization as a spy." he looked at Naruto and smiled. "When everyone I knew turned their backs on me, he didn't, so I vowed to always keep the one I love safe."

"Awww, that is so sweet!" Kushina said. "wait a minute, but what are you guys doing living in another country? Your heritage should have been revealed when you turned eighteen."

"Yea, that's what I was wondering too." Minato said.

"Well I was banished after I brought back his brother, who decided to run away from the village. I think your familiar with the curse seal? *they both nod* yea, the pedo gave him a hickey too and he decided to use its power on his free will. I had to use Kiyomi's chakra to match it and they thought I wasn't in control, so lets get rid of the demon they said."

"That's utter bullshit!" Minato exclaimed, making the three look at him in shock. "What I can curse too!" he pouted.

"Naw, forget it. You guys have some time left, so lets make the most of it." he said and they decided to head to the other groups.

Sasuke was in complete and utter shock! His brother was innocent! Yea he remembered that he came to him to explain, but he didn't believe him and now he hated him and on top of that, it seems that he use to protect Naruto from getting hurt and even joined a dangerous organization just to protect him. While Naruto was proving his brother's innocence, he wanted to kill him for revenge. Now he had absolute no idea what to do.

"What are we going to do with this information?" Tenten asked.

"This troublesome. We have to get this information to the Hokage. If we were to convince them to return, then we'll have a chance in winning the war." Shikamaru said.

"Not to mention that their children would greatly benefit Konoha." Kakashi added.

"What makes you think that they'll even return You heard what happened to them both." Neji said.

"We have to try. Any means necessary." Sakura said.

"There's something you're all forgetting." Hinata started. "We're not allowed in this country. If we were to approach them, then we'll be charged for trespassing and Kyouki-hime made it really clear that any Konoha shinobi seen on her broader would be killed, no questions asked."

"It would be illogic to continue staying. I believe we should head back to the village and tell Lady Hokage to send a letter, requesting entry." Shino said.

"I don't see why your all so worried. He use to be the dead last, we can still take him." Kiba said.

"I don't think its quite youthful to engage an angry Itachi in combat Kiba." Lee said.

"Besides, people change over the years. He might be stronger, or wasn't even a dead last to begin with." Chouji said.

"Let's just go to him and tell him what's going on. He's bound to help and the villagers would be more kinder if they knew he was the Yondaime's son." Ino said.

"Yea, I don't think the brat would call ANBU on us. So we'll visit him tomorrow and then explain our situation." Jiraiya said. They all looked at Sasuke, who was grinning.

"You better not try to mess this up Uchiha." Neji sneered, but it fell on deaf ears. Sasuke was thinking of the different ways he could get the blonde when he returned. So they left to their hotel rooms, each trying to get the blonde to help them.

Unknown to them, a pair of angry red eyes spinning, listened to the entire conversation.

 **Hope you enjoyed so far!**

 **EMS- Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**

 **MS- Mangekyo Sharingan**


	3. Character Info

**Just some Character info for you to better understand!**

 **Rika Uchiha-EMS triplets (F)**

Has blonde hair, dark blue eyes.

Age thirteen-genin

 **Kei Uchiha-EMS triplets (M)**

Has raven hair, clear blue eyes.

Age thirteen-genin

 **Ren Uchiha-EMS triplets (M)**

Has reddish-blonde hair, black eyes.

Age thirteen-genin

 **Arashi Uchiha-MS triplets (M)**

Has red hair with blond streaks, blue eyes.

Age eleven-academy student

 **Rei Uchiha-MS triplets (F)**

Has blond hair with raven streak, black eyes.

Age eleven-academy student

 **Mikoto Uchiha-MS triplets (F)**

Has raven hair and black eyes.

Age eleven-academy student

 **Kushina Uchiha-S triplets (F)**

Has red hair and black eyes

Age nine-academy student

 **Izuna Uchiha-S triplets (M)**

Has raven hair with black eyes

Age nine-academy student

 **Daisuke Uchiha-S triplets (M)**

Has blonde hair with dark blue eyes

Age nine-academy student

 **Hikari Uchiha-Twins (F)**

Has blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

Age seven

 **Akane Uchiha-Twins (F)**

Has raven hair with red streaks and clear blue eyes

Age seven

 **Haru Uchiha (M)**

Has raven hair with blonde streaks and clear blue eyes.

Age four.

Well for Sasori and Deidara's children, I'll give them the last name **Akusuna** -meaning red sands.

 **Hitomi Akusuna-Twins (F)**

Has red hair and blue eyes.

Age thirteen-genin

 **Kaoru Akusuna-Twins (M)**

Has blonde hair with red streaks and grey-brown eyes.

Age thirteen-genin

 **Ken Akusuna (M)**

Has red hair and grey-brown eyes.

Age nine-academy

 **Shin Akusuna-Twins (M)**

Has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Age six

 **Ryuu Akusuna-Twins (M)**

Has red hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes.

Age six

 **Yuna Akusuna** **(F)**

Has blonde hair with red streaks and blue eyes

Age three

Obito and Rin's children, they obviously have **Uchiha** has their last names. Obito's side is fixed and Itachi gives him Shisui's eye.

 **Mei Uchiha (F)**

Has raven hair with brown eyes.

Age thirteen-genin

 **Kenta Uchiha (M)**

Has brown hair with raven streaks and black eyes

Age eight-academy

 **Kenji Uchiha (M)**

Has raven hair with brown streaks and dark brown eyes

Age five

Koyuki and her husband's name will be Tohru. He a survivor from the Yuki clan and can use Ice release, as can his children, but they have Kazahana as their last name. He is the Kage of the village.

 **Katsu Kazahana (M)**

Has black hair with light blue eyes

Age eleven-academy student

 **Hibiki Kazahana (F)**

Has black hair with navy blue eyes.

Age seven

 **Kasumi Kazahana-Twins (F)**

Has black hair with navy blue eyes.

Age five

 **Daichi Kazahana-Twins (M)**

Has black hair with light blue eyes.

Age five

Nagato and Konan's children. They don't have the dojutsu. Last name ends with **Uzumaki** , since Nagato is an Uzumaki. They all live in Ame and come over to visit sometimes.

 **Atsushi Uzumaki**

Has red hair with amber eyes.

Age seven

 **Hana Uzumaki**

Has purple hair with amber eyes.

Age four


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

"You got my thirteen year old son pregnant?!" an enraged Minato yelled as he threw things at Itachi who skillfully dodged each and everyone of them.

"Thirteen? I though he was twelve." Obito said, getting a glare from Naruto and Itachi.

"That's even worse!" Minato roared and the others laughed.

"Oh calm down Minato. They're happy and that's all that matters." Kushina giggled.

"Why aren't you angry!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh but look at our Naru-chan. Who wouldn't want to bang him the first time they had the chance?" she said with a happy glee, making his jaw drop.

"Kushina!" he yelled.

"I like your mother more." Itachi whispered to the blushing blonde, who just smacked him away and went to go get something to eat, mumbling something about perverted Uchihas.

The rest of the party went by happily and Minato and Kushina had to leave. They wished the couple a happy life and thanked everyone there for being there for their son. Minato left with a threat that he would haunt Itachi if he ever tried to hurt his son, which left the almighty Uchiha a bit spooked out at the though of being haunted.

"Now go out and don't come back until you guys have a great time." Deidera said, throwing out the blonde and raven. Itachi and Naruto lived in a large mansion, with a lot of rooms, which was why everyone there was sleeping over. Deidera kicked the couple out, saying they should enjoy themselves for the rest of the night, alone.

"So, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked they began walking down the slightly empty streets. They were both still wearing their party kimonos. Itachi hummed as he held his hand and brought him to the hot spring.

"Its practically empty now, so we don't have to worry about people interrupting us." he smirked, pulling him into a kiss, which the blonde happily returned. Itachi cut them off suddenly and seem to be glaring at an empty spot.

"Itachi?" Naruto whined, wondering why he stopped.

"I need to take care of something. I'll met you inside." he said, quickly kissing him.

"Don't take too long and please don't make a commotion," he whispered the last part, then he went inside.

"Its getting really annoying how you people kept following us. Doesn't Konoha have anything better to do, like fighting a war they'll obviously lose?" he said and instantly, four figures came into view.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"If it isnt the Yondaime's most incompetent student, his child abonding sensei, a stupid pink haired slut and my spoiled broading brother. What do I owe you all for this great meeting?"

"We...just came to see if there was an Uchiha family here like the rumours said." Jiraiya said.

"We know your innocent so now you can come back to your home, Konoha." Sakura said stupidly. Itachi didn't even bother looking at her, seeing that she wasn't someone important.

"What do you want?" he hissed his patient running low.

"I-Is it true? T-That your innocent?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother and flinched at his cold glare

"You know, its not very nice to listen in on people's conversations, especially at a place your not welcomed to." he said, making their eyes widen.

"You knew?" Kakashi said in disbelieve, making the older raven almost scoff at their stupidity. Every adult there was at least S-rank, except the Harukage and Rin, who were A-rank. Kyouki didn't count.

"We want you to come back to Konoha." Jiraiya stated.

"Why should we? You people threw us out when it was convenient for yourself, but when you need us, we're welcomed all of a sudden, Or is your desire to make my children powerful 'tool' that appealing to you?" he said, further shocking them.

"W-We didn't mean..." Sakura began but was cut off when he glared at her and said,

"Tsukuyomi." and she fell unconscious. He hated Sakura with a passion because of each time she insulted or hit his blonde. He would have easily killed her, but that was WAY too mercifully.

"What did you do!?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"She was a nuisance, just like the three of you. Now leave. I believe you know very well that Konoha isn't welcomed here. Go take your friends, and never return." he said darkly, his EMS spinning wildly.

"We want to talk to Naruto. You can't make decisions for him." Jiraiya said.

"Naruto would want to help Konoha. Its his home and he's always loved it." Sasuke said.

"Foolish little brother and sannin. Please pray tell me why would he listen to the one who abandoned him or the one who got him banished?" he questions, making them look down. "Beside, he's never loved Konoha. Why would he love a place that has done nothing but hate and abuse him?"

"You don't know Naruto. He would never-" Kakashi began but was cut off.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't know my own spouse? The one who doesn't know him is you Kakashi. You did spend so much time with my pathetic brother so its no wonder." Itachi glared. These people were seriously getting on his nerves. He and his little blonde Kitsune were suppose to have an amazing kid-free night, but noooo these idiotic delusional Konoha shinobi had to ruin it.

"Itachi? What's taking so long?" they heard Naruto's voice.

"Nar-" Sasuke began but was knocked out by a kick tot he stomach by Itachi. Sensing danger, Kakashi moved to dodge an attack to his head, but was too slow, so he too fell unconscious.

"Leave. Now!" he hissed to Jiraiya, who simple sighed and picked the three up with the help of clones and left in a shushin. He didn't want a conflict to occur and just wanted to talk, but the members of team seven just had to ruin it.

"Do you want us to go after them now taicho?" an ANBU asked, kneeling.

"No, let's see what they'll do. Your dismissed." Itachi said.

"Hai!" and they left. The ANBU and other shinobi in the Spring country already knew about the arrival of the Konoha team, but Itachi, the commander of the ANBU and most shinobi forces, told them not to do anything. he wanted to know what exactly they were doing there. He had spent the past years covering their tracks and covering all rumors, but the knew it would be sooner or later that people would know about them. No one was going to take his family away from him, especially back stabbing people from Konoha. He let the entire area and went in to the hot spring and was welcomed by a beautiful sight.

 _'Defiantly worth living for.'_ he thought, before claiming his blonde  
_

Its been two days since the party. Nagato and Konan had gone back to Ame, since Nagato became the Amekage and six thirteen year olds were excepted into taking the chuunin exams. Only problem was, the chuunin exams were in Kumo a kekkei genkai hungry village and Konoha was going to be there.

"Naru-chan~ I don't want them going to Kumo! Why can't they go next year~!" Deidra whined. He and Naruto were really close friends, seeing on another as brothers. Like Naruto, he had given birth, but because it was normal in his clan. It was sorta why they were seen as outcast, but here in the Spring country, no one looks at them weirdly and their children call them 'kaa-san', which Deidera was against at first, but gave up later on. They were at the park with their youngest children under the age of eight, the ones that weren't in the academy.

"Me neither, but sooner or later people are going to find out about us. Kyouki-nee and Tohru did a lot for us, so did Gaara, Nagato and others, but I think we knew that we couldn't hide forever." Naruto said, watching their children play.

"*sighs* I suppose. Are you going to go?" he asked looking at his fellow blonde.

"The last part. The third round. That's when we get to se actually matches. You're coming too right?" making him grin

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm just glad that Hidan isn't going to be their sensei anymore. I swear I'm just lucky none of them started rapping and what not already." Deidera huffed, making the younger blonde laugh. Hidan had become the sensei for his twins and Mei, Obito and Rin's eldest child. Rin had stated over and over, quiet physically that she didn't want her daughter to start cussing, or any such thing in front of a lady. Speaking of Rin, she would usually come out with them, but was held up at the hospital, so the brought along her son, Kenji, to play with the other children. Kyouki and her three younger children didn't make it today either.

"My kids managed to get on the same team, but have Kisame as a sensei. It isn't bad, but...I feel sorry for him. Reaaaallllly feel sorry for him." Naruto said, remembering all the trouble and problems that they put him throught.

"Pfft, those pranks were hilarious!" Deidera laughed and they continued talking about various things.  
_

Hiding nearby, was the Konoha team, minus Sakura and Ino, who was watching over her pink haired friend, as they listened into the conversation.

"So, when do we talk to him?" Tenten asked.

"It looks like its getting late. They should be leaving soon. We should confront him then." Chouji said.

"But there's another troublesome blonde with him. An S-rank shinobi. We have to somehow separate them." Shikamaru pointed out.

"So we wait until Naruto goes home." Hinata finalized.

"Well we don't have to wait too long, since they're leaving." Kiba said and sure enough they saw them all starting to leave. The Konoha shinobi were so sure that Naruto would return, that he would help them, that everything would go their way. Too bad they were too stubborn, so they'll learn the hard way.  
_

"Hikari, Akane, Haru, Kenji, Shin, Ryuu! Its time to leave!" Naruto yelled, as Deidera picked up his youngest daughter, Yuna.

"Do we have too?" Akane whined.

"Yea, can't we stay a bit longer?" Ryuu followed.

"Sorry kids, its getting late. Don't you see that almost everyone went in." Deidera said.

"We'll come back tomorrow if you want." Naruto suggested and they all cheered.

"Can we go to the new water park? Shin asked.

"My mom said that we'll go, right?" Kenji said.

"Hai, hai. We'll go. Come on you guys. We'll drop Kenji home since his place is the closest. Rin should be home by now." Deidera said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Arigato kaa-san!" Hikari exclaimed and he ruffled her hair.

"Your welcome Hika-chan." he said as he picked Haru up. "So, did you guys have fun today?"

"Hai! We played ninja with the other children!" Kenji smiled. His mother might not have been there, but they were still all family.

"But Hikari and Akane weren't allowed to use their sharingan." Shin said.

"Yea, it would have been unfair." Ryuu added.

"What about you, Yuna? Haru?" Deidera asked.

"We made a big sand castle!" Yuna answered, waving her arms, making them all laugh. As they reached a desert part of the village, they were surrounded by unknown figures.

"Is there a problem here?" Naruto asked darkly as he and Deidera stood protectively around the children.

"Now, now, we didn't come here for a fight. We just want to talk." said one of them, revealing to be Jiraiya and one by one they were each revealed to be apart of the Konoha team, along with Sakura and Ino, who joined them later on.

"What the hell is Konoha scum doing here?" Deidera hissed.

"Shut it Iwa freak! We're here for Naruto." Kiba yelled.

"Watch your mouth you filthy mutt." Naruto growled. "I don't quite like the way you spoke to my friend here." stunning them

"But we're your friends too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You people are enemies to the country. Konoha isn't allowed here. What makes you think I won't call for ANBU?" he said darkly.

"Naruto look, we just need your help. Konoha needs your help. We're in the middle of a war and we're going to lose." Jiraiya pleaded.

"So? I don't quite see how that's my problem."

"C-Come Naruto. Konoha is your home. People will except you when they know your the Yondaime's son." Ino pleaded.

"And I should care? I have a life here. A family and there's nothing that would change it." he said firmly.

"Yea! Get the hell away from us you disgust Konoha people!" Akane exclaimed.

"Right! No one wants you here!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"*gasp* kaa-chan, those ones over there. They were talking to Kei-nii, Rika-nee and Ren-nii when it was your birthday!" Haru aid.

"What?! Did they do anything?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Kei-nii said we should leave." he said and then stuck his tongue out at the Konoha team.

"Naruto, we can be together. Tsunade said she'll left the banishment. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Sasuke said.

Silence.

"Eh!?" Naruto and Deidera said together.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Deidera said.

"Bets me. I think he's really gone mad." Naruto shrugged.

"Didn't you like Sasuke? You always have." Kakashi said in confusion.

"What made you come to that conclusion? Last time I checked, I didn't quite exist to you." he hissed, making him flinch.

"Why the hell would our mom like a weird emo like him?! Our dad is ten time better than that duckass weirdo!" Akane exclaimed, with Naruto nodding.

"So, you've never like Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Why does everyone think I like the bastered!?" Naruto sighed in frustration. "I don't even like any of you here!" he yelled, making them cringe.

"Yare, yare. If Itachi were to here this, it put the boy in a horrible Tsukuyomi. Protective bastered that's what he is." Deidera muttered, getting a play smack from Naruto.

"Sasori isn't any better. He'd probably turn them into human puppets. They're both crazy hat way."

"But we still love them either way." Deidera grinned.

"Damn straight we do!" he returned the grin.

"Look, can we just talk?" Jiraiya said. Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them.

"Deidera, get them out of here. I'll talk to them." he said, and Deidera was about to protest when he added the word, "Alone"

"Come kids and mind the crazy people." Deidera said, but Akane never moved.

"I'm not living mommy with these people! There from Konoha, and Konoha did bad things to him. Grandma Kushina said that everyone in Konoha is EVIL!" she hissed. Naruto just smack his forehead. He remembered when his mother had taught not only his children but ALL the children there that Konoha was an evil and vile place and that if they were to ever encounter any one from that place, they should beat them to a bloody pulp. Needless to say, they all took her teachings to heart.

"Akane, its alright. I'll be back soon, alright?" Naruto said, kissing her forehead, making her grumble put followed the rest.

"Now, then. I do believe that you all know that your not welcomed here. What makes you think I won't call ANBU to alert that your here?" he grinned at their shocked faces.

"H-hey now Naruto, we're friends here aren't we?" Kiba sputtered.

"Friends? Last time I checked, I was nothing more than a punching bag and someone to insult." he hissed, making them cringe at his dark behavior. "Now I will say this again. What. Do. You. Want."

"Konoha needs your help-"

"I don't care. It can burn to the ground for all I care." he shrugged, "You know, its not quite nice to listen in on people's conversations. So I assume you already know everything?"

"So you did know." Neji said.

"Of course. Do you really think I'll let some random enemies come and harm MY family?" he said, raising an eye brow. "Leave now. This is your last warning." he said and turned to leave, but noticed he couldn't move

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we need to bring you back." Shikamaru said. Naruto just sighed.

"To think Konoha is still as selfish as ever." and then began to move, much to everyone's shock. He snapped his fingers and instantly, they all fell on the ground and couldn't feel their chakra.

"H-How...?" Chouji asked as they were all surrounded by ANBU.

"Pfft please. We knew you were all here since the moment you entered the boarder. I have the best barrier system known ya know." he grinned.

"I do believe that I told you people that I would kill any Konoha shinobi that comes by into my country." they heard a voice, which turned out to be Kyouki.

"H-Hime, please we need help for the war." Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Last time I saw things, the war with Konoha was not my problem, nor is it that of my younger brother's. ANBU! Take them to the dungeons! They will face their consequences tomorrow. I'm too tired to deal with them." they bowed and began cuffing them each. Each one of hem were pleading, calling out to Naruto's name, just as Itachi came and hugged him from behind to take him away. He could help but smirk as he saw the looks of hurt and betrayal on their faces, especially the broken look on his younger brother. This point was way to easy to pass, so he mouthed,

 _'You lose.'_ and then walked away. It took Sasuke all his self control to not lung at the blonde for betraying him, and even more when he saw Itachi kissing, what he still believed to be his. But the last comment made him lose all control and he yelled and cursed at the couple, all rationality lost as he passed the ANBUs and lunged at his brother. Itachi, sensing danger, quickly snaked his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him away from danger, as he took his other hand and smashed it into the younger raven's face, skidding him to an ANBU.

"How dare you! You attack a citizen of this country, my brother no less!" Kyouki shouted. "You better hope I don't declare war on Konoha, because you'll know Kiri and Suna will also be dragged into this. Kumo might join as well. Take them away!" she said and they vanished in shushin.

"That was pretty fun." she said, turning to the couple, making Naruto grin and Itachi smirk.

"It sure was." Naruto replied, "See ya nee-chan!" he waved as the two departed.

"So, Naruto, what's this about my brother saying you liked him?" Itachi teased

"Oi, oi! Don't tell me you actually believe that?! I don't know where he got that from. Your brother is really delusional dettebayo!" Naruto huffed, making the older raven chuckle as they walked to get their children from Deidera.  
_

The Konoha team was bounded and in the darkest dungeons in the country. All of them had looks of panic, hurt or betrayal on their faces. None of them really thought that the blonde would turn them in, but thinking back at the way they treated him and how the easily blamed him for hurting Sasuke, it was no wonder. He had a peaceful life here and they had gone and disturbed it. Suddenly they heard foot step coming towards them, and thought that they would be escorted to see the princess, but imagine their surprise when they saw an angry, yet sadistic looking Uchiha looking at them all.

"It was unwise for you all to come here. But at the same time, its a good thing." he said, making them look at him, puzzled.

"A good thing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, a good thing. Each and everyone of you were involved in my blonde's suffering," he began making them sweat, eyes of shock and fear written all over, "Its time you paid the price."

The chilling screams and pleads of merry were heard throughout the dungeon and some of the ANBU station there shock their head, feeling sorry for the prisoners.

 _You don't mess with what belongs to taicho._

That was a rule they followed by heart.


End file.
